


hey adora

by Dreamers_never_die



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Random & Short, Snow, Snowball Fight, literally so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_never_die/pseuds/Dreamers_never_die
Summary: catra and adora get sidetracked in the snow.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	hey adora

"hey adora"

adora freezes, feeling warm breath on her ear and light pressure on her back as catra hooks her chin over her shoulder.

"c-catra, hi- oooh that's cold." she shivers as freezing water seeps through the back of her coat. catra steps away, letting snow fall away from the small of adora's back. "hey," she whines, turning to face catra. "you literally smushed it into my back."

catra giggles, that gremlin smile forming on her face as she scampers away. adora narrows her eyes, trying to contain a grin as she squats down to reach the ground. 

"ohoho, i see how it is," she gathers up some snow in her hands, eyeing catra's position behind a tree. the catgirl's natural agility and stealth would normally leave her completely hidden, but the giant fluffy coat she's wearing pokes out on either side. just earlier that day, catra had complained about wearing it, but she donned it anyways. probably because adora gave it to her.

splat!

the first snowball hits smack in the middle of the tree, merely a warning. adora is already forming a second one in her hands, but so is catra. a snowball comes flying from one side of the tree and adora immediately launches hers to the other side where, as she predicted, catra had peeked into view. it skims the other girl on the shoulder, and promptly sends snow flying up into her face. she splutters, then laughs.

it's the kind of full, whole body laugh that makes adora's cheeks feel warm as catra doubles over, clutching at the ground. adora kneels down behind the small pile of snow she had built up. 

in a flash, catra chucks the snowball she had been forming towards adora. she barely dodges, losing her balance and falling onto her side. giggles consume her as she lays there, hair slowly accumulating snow as catra playfully stalks closer.

the catgirl squats down beside her.

"well well, what a position we find ourselves in," she says with a smirk.

adora manages to stop laughing, catching her breath enough to offer her hand and ask "help me up?"

catra rolls her eyes but obliges, grasping adora's hand with a fond smile. her eyes go wide when she is pulled down into a heap in the snow, joining adora. the giggles start again, and now they're both laughing uncontrollably. 

"werent we supposed to be checking on bow's baby bird friends?" catra finally gets out. adora lets out a few last chuckles then lays still next to catra in the snow.

"ohmygod what if that was their tree- what if we scared them off? bow's gonna kill me-" she abruptly sits up, remembering their initial purpose of being in the forest on such a cold day.

"hey shh, it'll be fine," catra reassures her, sitting up as well and resting her hand on adora's shoulder. "we should probably get to that though, the snow underneath me is starting to melt."

"HA! now you know my pain," adora says, sticking out her tongue. "besides, you started it."

"oh you," catra grins. "get back here!!"

suffice to say, they do not end up checking on the birds. bow has many words for them waiting at home.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaa this is so short omg and i had no idea how to end it but its the first thing ive written in a while and i was told to post it so here it is! i hope its not that terrible lol
> 
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
